


You Didn’t Change! ... Or Did You? I Thought You Were Gone

by Kitty_Canary



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Canary/pseuds/Kitty_Canary
Summary: They Find each other in End.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - YOU HAVEN"T CHANGED.

I'm finally there.

Standing outside that dark oak door.

He's on the other side.

I knock on the door trying to form a smile on my tired face.

I can heard the padding of approaching feet coming closer to the door.

It's opened by a groggy, sleepy man.... who isn't you.

I ask about you. He looks inside towards where I know your bedroom is as if to check something, then asks if I have some message to give you.

So it was true I was just another one fooled by the beauty outside hoping that there was something more inside.

I can hear him call out to me as I walk away.

I definitely don't wanna barge into your life again.

And if you can move on so can I.

 

I wonder where can I begin?

I have nothing except for the few set of clothes in that ratty old suitcase that is stashed in the room of the cheap motel which was all I could afford.

I still can't understand why my sister suddenly removed me from THAT PLACE before my release date that too with mother's permission she told me.

Not only that but she also gave me some money and told me to restart my life free from the ties that have bound me for so long.

 

But now I know that all this was for nothing.

Coming back here was a mistake.

I put too much faith in you, in your loyalty, in your love. The same mistake I had made with my parents. Where can I go? I know if I am alone again tonight then I'll definitely do something to myself. As I walk down the street my stomach growls and my mind floats back to that summer day of last year when I had stopped to drop off pamphlets at a clinic and on my way out I had met this grief stricken lady whom I counseled on her sorrow as best as I could. Who told me that she had liked talking to me as she had handed me her business card.

She owned a restaurant.

Maybe a hot meal would make me feel better. Especially one that wouldn't cost me money. I don't have much of it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - Smashed Dishes ... Joined Hearts.

 

"Lila's" is an upper class restaurant from what I can make out.

I remember you telling me that you were a waiter at a snobbish restaurant.

I wish this was the restaurant where you worked.

I wish this was a movie.

So that after I enter Lila would walk up to me and we would chit chat.

You'd come out of the kitchen carrying a tray with piping hot food which you would drop as soon as you'd see me.

You'd walk up to and kiss me right there in the middle of the restaurant.

But unfortunately this is my life and not a movie.

In real life you are in bed with your latest conquest and I'm about to enter a restaurant looking for a free meal.

 

I enter and instantly Lila spots me.

I hesitantly ask her if her offer still stands.

She tells me it does and welcomes me to her restaurant.

Not only that but she actually walks with me to the bar and tells her bar tender to give me anything I want on the house.

She informs me that I look like hell and asks how I've been since we last met.

I tell here of my ex-communication and affair with a sharp object.

She is sympathetic of me but I don't see any pity in her eyes. Just like I was a shoulder to lean on for her that summer afternoon tonight she had repaid that debt to me not only in full but with interest.

I tell her of the song that I had heard at the facility.

A song by Julie your flat mate.

 

I tell her that I couldn't believe the coincidence of the whole situation. That one particular night that I was cleaning the bathroom unsupervised not only did the guard fall asleep, but also left the TV switched on. That too turned to not just any channel but that particular music channel that was playing Julie's song.

 

Lila smiles at me and tells me that she doesn't believe in coincidences, what she believes in are miracles.

 

Then it happens...

I hear a loud crash accompanied by the shattering of dishes. I instantly look in the direction of where the sound originated and I see you.

You're standing there wearing your waiter's uniform.

You're standing there on the verge of tears.

You're standing there a few yards from me and not lying in the arms of another man.

 

Lila introduces me you say you've already met me before.

I watch you walk towards me and I tell you I'd been to you home then hold my breath waiting for you answer.

You tell me you had sublet it.

So that can only mean you weren't with that man tonight at all.

You wrap your arms around me tight.

You hold me close and I know now that my trip back here was worth it.

You have changed.


End file.
